Ghosts and Vampires
by Unstable Firestarter
Summary: AU. Taking a dare from friends to investigate a haunted tree in a graveyard at midnight on Halloween, Demyx gets what he expects and more. Xigbar/Demyx.


**Ghosts and Vampires**

The blonde shivered as he stood at the fence to the cemetery, his gaze sweeping over the rows of headstones that were shrouded in darkness, across the rolling hills, and up to the large oak tree that was perched at the top of one of these swells. A sharp gust picked up around him, and he shivered again, crossing his arms over his chest. Earlier in the evening, he'd been hot in his costume of choice this year, but now it just didn't seem to be enough to keep him warm-he supposed it was probably due in part to his anxiousness.

This Halloween, he had decided to be Jareth, the Goblin King from the movie The Labyrinth. It had been his favorite movie as a kid-not to mention that in general, David Bowie was awesome-and he'd picked this because he'd wanted to do something different than the classic pirate or devil that guys usually did for Halloween. Not that the blonde still wasn't a kid at nineteen-he'd be graduating high school this year-but everyone always told him that he looked and acted much younger.

So here he was, Demyx the Goblin King, standing shivering in front of the fence, able to only blink across the dark cemetery to what was his true destination-the ancient oak. He stole a glance down at his watch, having to tilt it towards the moonlight to be able to see the hands; eleven forty-five. He had a little less then fifteen minutes to gather up his courage and reach that tree. It was a dare, a stupid dare from his stupid high school friends; he had to sit out by this tree at midnight. Sounded simple, right? Except the tree-or maybe it was the hill, no one knew for sure-was supposedly haunted, and some ghostly activity was rumored to happen there at midnight.

And tonight was the worst night of them all to be out here; midnight, on all Hollow's Eve, the true 'witching hour'.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, the blonde got together enough courage to finally move, and gripped the top of the wrought iron fence with shaking hands, opting for climbing over since the gate was locked. Landing awkwardly on the other side, he paused again, running one gloved hand through his gelled hair, and looked around nervously. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, but this was a _cemetery_, and cemeteries in general creeped him out-especially at night.

With another couple of deep breaths and some muttered encouragement to himself, Demyx began to creep through the cemetery, trying to avoid walking on any graves, and whispering apologies when he accidentally stepped on someone. At this crawling pace, he paused halfway to his destination to glance down at his watch; eleven fifty. Ten more minutes.

Starting to move again, he picked up the pace a little, feeling exposed and vulnerable out in the middle of all the graves. He grew increasingly nervous the closer he got to the tree though, the large black branches stretching up towards the sky. The blonde felt like anything could be hidden within their leafy depths, and at once, those thoughts made the back of his neck prickle, as if he was being watched.

Stopping near the oak, he shivered again, gazing up at it. He really, really didn't want to be here, he'd rather be back home, or any place with civilization, lights, and people. It felt like he wasn't welcome here, and the longer he stayed, the more he seemed to be able to pick up on the little noises that were all around him. A twig snapped behind him, and he froze completely, his blue and green eyes widening. He forgot to breathe for a moment as he heard what sounded like hushed footsteps approaching him.

"_Boo_," a voice whispered, breath tickling his ear.

"Fuck me!" the blonde yelped, uncharacteristically cursing as he nearly jumped out of his skin, scrambling away.

"That can be arranged," the voice chuckled.

With a hand over his racing heart, Demyx whirled about, starting to realize that the voice was familiar to him. Though despite that, it took him a few moments of squinting through the darkness to recognize the suavely dressed figure that stood there. It was because his hair was down, that's why the blonde didn't recognize him right away, but when he did, he swallowed hard, fighting back a blush that would have been invisible in the dark anyway, but would have been heard in his voice.

The older man was dressed in a Dracula-esque suit, and he looked incredibly handsome-not that he didn't _normally_ look handsome. Demyx hadn't been expecting to see him tonight; when they'd spoken that morning, the older had mentioned a masquerade party that he was going to be attending this evening. Considering that it was an 'adult' party, the blonde couldn't see everyone having left already-after all, it was only…a quick glance to his watch; five minutes to midnight.

"Xiggy," Demyx said once he could breathe enough to actually speak, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you doing here, I thought you had that party?"

He was rewarded with a smile that made it hard for him to breathe again, "I did, but I missed you. A better question would be, what are _you_ doing out _here_?"

Despite his efforts not to, the blonde ended up blushing promptly at that, "Well, uhm, it was a dare. T-this tree is supposed to be haunted or something like that-how did you even find me?"

"Saw you climbing the fence, kid," Xigbar replied, tilting his head back to look up at the aforementioned tree, "Haunted, huh? You don't believe in ghosts, do you?" he added with a raised brow.

So, that explained all the creepy little noises Demyx had heard earlier-it'd actually been his boyfriend following him. At least it hadn't been anything else. "No, of course not," he said quickly, shaking his head a few times, hoping that the nervousness in his voice didn't betray him.

"Well, haunted tree or not, you have nothing to worry about now that I'm here," Xigbar said, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders and drawing him in for a kiss.

Just before their lips met though, there was a sound that made them both freeze. It started off as a soft grumbling, swiftly escalating to a full growl, before exploding into an otherworldly wail. Blue and green eyes widened first, becoming as large as saucers nearly, and met the sole golden eye that was also now wide, before slowly turning up to the dark, rustling tree branches above them.

Something large and dark seemed to be moving through the limbs, and all at once, the two caught a glimpse of color-twin points of dark amber blinked into existence; a pair of eyes that glared straight down at them. As the wail started to sound again, all thoughts of bravery fled, the blonde being the first to scream and bolt. As he raced through the cemetery, trying desperately not to trip over a headstone in his haste, the older soon followed after him, having trouble keeping up even though he was taller and in better shape.

There was no getting in Demyx's way when he was frightened, apparently, as he made a swift path back to the fence where he'd climbed over, not stopping in time and smacking into the wrought iron hard enough to steal his breath. Gasping in air, he hastily pulled himself over the fence, dropping down to the other side where he sat down hard, panting as he tried to process what exactly had just happened. He yelped when Xigbar dropped down beside him, having forgotten in his mad dash that the older had been behind him.

"What…the hell…was that?" Xigbar managed between trying to catch his breath.

"I don't even want to know," the blonde groaned, resting his head on his hands.

"Well it wasn't a ghost," the older stated firmly-as firmly as someone out of breath could, anyway, "Because they don't exist."

Demyx lifted his head again to gaze at his boyfriend with still-wide eyes, "Did you _hear_ that sound? Nothing from this world can make that kind of sound!" He could still hear that horrible wail, echoing in his mind, and the memory of it made him shiver.

"I do _not_ believe in ghosts," Xigbar scoffed.

"Then what was it?" the blonde asked stubbornly with a raised eyebrow.

To his delight, the older didn't exactly have a straight answer to that question.

"_That_, I don't know, but it was definitely something of this world," he replied, finally getting to his feet and holding out a hand to the blonde.

Demyx huffed a bit, but accepted the help, standing as well, "Well_ I_ happen to disagree," he mumbled, brushing some grass and dirt from his costume.

"You're too gullible, kid," Xigbar chuckled, sliding an arm around the younger's shoulders.

The blonde narrowed his eyes a bit, "Hey, I saw you running too," he reminded him.

He floundered for a second, obviously not prepared for that, "I couldn't let you go by yourself," he replied finally, "You could've gotten hurt."

"Sure," Demyx said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Xigbar didn't bother to respond to that, just pulled the teen close and kissed him like he'd attempted to do earlier at the oak tree. The blonde gladly returned the kiss, finally starting to calm now, though he was still a bit shaken up over what'd happened. Catching him off guard, Xigbar swept Demyx up in his arms, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Xiggy!" the blonde yelped, his arms promptly encircling his boyfriend's neck-somehow carefully managing to avoid pulling his hair, "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking about something you said earlier," the older said with a mischievous smirk.

At first, Demyx didn't comprehend, then he got the meaning, and blushed scarlet, "O-oh."

"You can't say no to the charms of Lord Dracula," Xigbar said, faking what Demyx assumed was supposed to be a suitable accent.

The blonde just gazed at him, raising a brow and seeming to be struggling not to start laughing. "Xiggy," he said, rolling his eyes, "That is just about the corniest thing I've ever heard, buuuut…I love you anyway."

"I'll _show_ you how much I love _you_," the other said with that same playful smirk.

Demyx blushed more, but made absolutely no protest-why would he want to, again? It looked like this year's Halloween was going to be better than he'd previously thought.


End file.
